gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Track
Inside Track is a betting shop for thoroughbred horse races. Inside Track Betting (ITB) machines line the walls of these establishments, which can be found in various locations throughout San Andreas in 1992, Vice City in 1984 and 1986 and Liberty City in 2008. The player can bet money on horse races in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but not in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories or Grand Theft Auto IV. There are two accessible outlets: one in Downtown, Los Santos and the other in Montgomery, Red County. In the mission Against All Odds in GTA San Andreas, Catalina, together with protagonist Carl Johnson, robs the Montgomery branch of the betting shop for money, and later, as a result, was chased by police. Luckily, they were able to get to Catalina's hideout in Fern Ridge to lose the cops. Locations GTA Vice City *Vice Point, Vice City GTA San Andreas *Downtown, Los Santos, San Andreas *Montgomery, Red County, San Andreas GTA IV *Morris Street, East Island City, Dukes, Liberty City Betting Trick in GTA San Andreas :Taken from Forum:Get Rich Quick Betting Trick A simple way to ensure you never lose is to save before you bet. This way if you lose you can just reload your save game. If you gamble all your money in one go, then if you win you will gain a large amount of money. To ensure that you eventually win, you should bet on the same horse every time. Statistically, this horse will eventually win, and should not take more than around 5 attempts. Once you win, save the game again and you can repeat if required. For this trick to be worthwhile, you should save at a location close to the betting shop. The closest safehouse and Inside Track Betting Shop together are the Jefferson Safehouse in Jefferson and the betting shop in Downtown Los Santos under the Mulholland Intersection. Catalina's hideout works just as fine. Since a Buffalo spawns right beside your spawn point, anyone should be able to to make a left turn, drive straight into town, and stop right in front of the betting shop within 20 seconds. Note - 4/5 Times Blue or Teal will always win the race, and it can become extremely frustrating, especially if your horse jetted off the starting line and then slowed down. Do not let this change your mind though, because the chances are the horse you previously bet on will win if you bet on a different one. Always bet with the horse with the worst amount of odds (the 1/11 or 1/12 horse). This way, when you win, you will win the most amount of cash. (Note: 1/12 usually takes more than 10 tries to succeed, however you do get 12 times the money if you win.) Trivia *Unlike virtually every other interior space in the game, it is possible to enter Inside Track shops with recruited gang members and other NPCs. This is mostly likely a programming oversight from the fact Catalina enters the shop with CJ in the mission Against All Odds. *Almost all of the horse's names are humorous and crude terms, referencing genitalia and sex. *When watching the horse races, the player can spot a sign saying SARC24. This is the Horse Racing channel on which the player is watching the horse races, and the first TV channel the player can watch in GTA History. List of horse names *2nd Hand Sock *Accept the Length *Air Biscuit *Arthur or Martha *Axe Wound *Bankrupt Rage *Barkers Eggs *Barnton Bellbanger *Beanflicker *Beef Bandito *Biffin's Bridge *Billy Sastard *Bishop Basher *Bloated Bag *Bolt Shooter *Bronson *Bronx Cheer *Brown Eyed Girl *Buckmelad *Bush Bandit *Camel's Toe *Cauliflower Arse *Cheesy Chode *Cheesy Hornblower *Chocolate Channel *Chocolate Starfish *Chunder Munchkin *Chutney Bunker *Clown's Pocket *Cocoa Shunter *Collar & Cuffs *Crack Horse *Cryptochid *Cunning Lingus *Dead Lemon *Dead Wipe *Diddy Ride *Dildonut & Burdock *Dong Johnson *Dr. Boogie *Duck My Sick *Dundee Ned *Facial Lancer *Fairy Hammock *Falkirk Boy *Filshie's Filly *Fingers and Tops *Five Finger Splay *Flange Spanner *Flaps Ahoy *Funbags *Gary's Gelding *Gentlmens Relish *Ginger Witch *Gypsy's Cat *Hairy Dyke *Handy Shandy *Hardly Flanged *Haway the Lads *Henrik's Jaw *Holy Colon *Hot Pants *Jackson's Lad *Jaques Yerlot *Jocks Away *Juice Trigger *Kelly's Boy *Kinnear's Demise *Knob Polisher *Knuckle Shuffle *Kohl Bunker *Les Long *Little Bishop *Lolly's Fern *Loose Pink *Lord Lucan *Love Burglar *Love Torpedo *Love Truncheon *Lush Gush *Mackem Delight *Mary Hinge *McTagnut & Fries *Melencholy Thatch *Monkey Puss *Monkey's Thumb *Mouse's Ear *Mr Winky *Neigh Bother *Neutered Nik *Ochayethenoo *One Eyed Warrior *Panhandle *Pearl's Necklace *Pearly Droplets *Pebbledash *Peking Twister *Piddle in Perspex *Pillow Biter *Priapism Willie *Purple Love *Reef's Folly *Reeves' Revenge *Ring of Fire *Rocinante *Run Away Jay *Saddam's Madam *Sarwar's Spray *Schlong Odds *Scotland Nil *Shatner's Bassoon *Shoot Me *Silvery Tear *Skittery Trots *Slap & Tickle *Smellyama *Spam Javelin *Spicy Mushroom *Split Kipper *Stained Rigid *Stool Pigeon *Tagnut *Tester Turd *That's Bollocks *The Angry Captain *Tight Brown *Tummy Squeaker *Tunky Packer *Tunnel Tester *Turbot Tornado *Up The Dumper *Uphill Gardner *Venereal Dodger *Vineger Stroke *Watery Passage *Weasel Burglar *Wee Crunchie *Wet Cabbage *Wet Circle *Wizard's Sleeve *Yoghurt Cannon Gallery Image:InsideTrack-GTASA-Mulholland-exterior.jpg|Inside Track in Los Santos. Image:InsideTrack-GTASA-Montgomery-exterior.jpg|Montgomery exterior. Image:Inside Track-GTASA-race.jpg|A race on a machine. Image:Inside Track-GTASA-horses.jpg|Selecting a horse, and placing a wager on it in which the player can either lose that amount of money or win double to triple that amount. InsideTrackMulholland.jpg|Inside Track Betting in Downtown, Los Santos. de:Inside Track es:Inside Track Betting pl:Inside Track Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Gambling Category:Businesses